


The one where Mick and Len share an ao3 account

by qkind



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Mick Rory Defense Squad, len is alive, mick and len write fanfiction because they are nerds, mick has a pet rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: Mick finds Len again through Spirk fic because they are both nerds.





	

Mick was in his room in the Waverider, Stanley cup at his right and Hendrix guitar at his left. He made sure his door was locked and the security measures to open it from the outside in case of emergency overridden before getting his laptop from where it was hidden under his bed.

 

Booting it up, he logged in his and Len’s ao3 account, or more accurately Len and his’, reluctant though he was to admit that. But facts were facts, and the account had 134 Spirk fics to its name and only 12 gen fics of various other fandoms, and he sure as fuck wasn’t the nerd who wrote about aliens with tentacles. Ugh, he should never have read that particular one.

 

But after a quick check he saw that his _Calcifer burns Howl’s hair off after the hair dye incident so he stops being such a drama queen_ is still ahead of any of Len’s mushy stuff in the kudos department, so suck it trekkie.

 

Mick clicks on the New Work button and readies himself to edit his new Mick Rory & George Washington 800 word drabble, and no Len, it’s not self insert if you are officially recognized as a founding father so you can shut it, and then pauses. 

 

134 Spirk fics.

 

He thinks there were 133 the last time he checked. He saves his new work as a draft because he always takes too long thinking about how to tag his stuff, and then goes to their last Star Trek work. The title reads _Blue Fire Burns Hotter_.

 

The publishing date is 4th July, 2018. They never went back to 2018. And Mick remembers all his 4ths of July. 

 

The summary reads:

>   
> If, hypothetically, an bomb of light was about to go off and, hypothetically, either Jim or Spock had to stay in the epicenter of the explosion to ensure it and thus save the human race from control by the hands of the Time Lords, the logical option was for Spock to stay behind and send Jim back to the Enterprise, since vulcans had developed inner eyelids that protected them from bright lights.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, hypothetically, if Jim’s hero complex didn’t let him reach this simple reasoning, then Spock might have to resort to alternative methods to still end up with the best possible outcome.  
> 

 

There is a vein in Mick’s temple that is pulsing in a probably medically worrying way. He clicks the link to the fic, and sees that there are notes at the end. He goes directly to those, which are probably going to be less painful than the fic itself.

 

They go:

>   
>  Always hypothetically, if I too had clocked someone over the head “for their own good” I would like to say sorry and grovel appropriately in the form of lots of presents, namely, food, a personalized firework display, and total control over our plans for the next 6 to 9 months, exact numbers up for discussion.  
> 

 

Still a whole of a lot painful.

 

Mick has to take deep breaths like his therapist taught him to do before he chucks the computer across the room and has to go steal Ray’s to stare at the final notes again.

 

Once he has calmed down a bit, that is to say, once his hands aren’t shaking so much he can’t type, he notes the uncharacteristically curt answers to the fannish _omg so good!_ comments that Lenny usually adores, and leaves his own before he can overthink it.

>   
>  hypothetically u r a bastard and human and the explosion wasnt a fucking light show and u better have my bbq ready cause im coming to collect also we have a pet rat now and u will Deal with it  
> 

 

He doesn’t even bother packing, just unlocks the door and tells Gideon to prepare the jumpship for a one way trip to July 4th, 2018, let the others deal with their aberrations and their pieces of magical wood and their trio of 50-year-old creeps, he’s going to get his stupid partner back and enjoy the fireworks. He deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://maqqneto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
